1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a set of (concrete) paving blocks for producing coverings over the ground, a number of matching paving blocks respectively forming a block unit and a number of block units forming the covering over the ground.
2. Prior Art
When designing block pavements, in particular in inner-city areas, a special, decorative design is increasingly being demanded. This requirement is met by the industry in some cases by complicated design of the individual paving blocks, involving relatively high production costs for the paving blocks.